


Merry Christmas

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Brown Eyes and Whisky Lips [1]
Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Biting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hair Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and You get caught under the dreaded mistletoe, sharing a very controversial kiss that you enjoyed more then you're willing to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

I stared into beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the ones that were so very coaxing. I felt his arms shift to wrap around my figure, fingers gently digging into my clothed skin. I breathlessly exhaled as his head dipped down and hovered there. Being in such close proximity to one another was never a good idea. My hands placed on his torso as my heart started to beat somewhat faster than normal. 

This was just stupid, it was never a good idea in the first place, just a silly thing people do for fun. Why did this all seem so real to me. 

My eyes half closed almost with what I would call anticipation, as his nose bumped its way past mine. He stooped down low enough to catch my lips with his. My hands voluntarily glided up his chest to rest at his shoulders, my nails grasping into his t-shirt covered skin. 

He tasted like finally aged whisky to me, as our lips moved in sink for a few moments before breaking apart and connecting again. His cologne lingered into the air, heightening my senses as I caught a whiff. 

He was the first to pull away, his chest rising and falling a bit heavier now. My body reacted to the sudden loss of his contact, I knew I wanted more but merely stopped myself. My hands dropped from his body back to my sides. Our faces still close in proximity, I could feel his smooth breath. 

“Merry Christmas Y/N.” He whispered to me his accent thick to my ears 

The one he knew I liked. I sighed looking up at the mistletoe above us. 

“Dad!” I heard being exclaimed from across the room 

My eyes quickly darted to where it came from. Georgia’s son of course. 

David smirked over to the teenager as he made his way into the lounge room. 

“What?” He questioned 

Ty rolled his eyes 

“It’s a tradition! You get caught there, you kiss.” 

“I know but-” His step son protested but got cut off 

“You’re just jealous! Better hurry before she walks away, could be your first kiss mate.” 

I smiled at the pair, loosely teasing one another leaning against the door frame where the bloody holiday tradition hung above. 

“Y/N!” Georgia called from the kitchen

“Coming!” I replied giving Ty a shrug as you walked away as if to say his chance was gone. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Christmas dinner with the Tennant’s was certainly eventful, especially the cooking. Unique to exact. I’d gotten a beautiful summer dress from Georgia, a kiss on the cheek from Ty, David gave me a disk with a note the read 

Something a little bit special for your eyes only 

Which did make me wonder, but I knew it would probably be something thoughtful and innocent. I couldn’t help let my mind slip back to the feeling of David’s lips against mine, it was almost impossible to think straight throughout the night. 

The celebration seemed to come to an end around 10 o’clock. I placed the gifts in my hand bag, bidding goodnight to the family. David walked me to their door holding the beautiful wood open for me to exit. I turned to walk away, but his voice beckoned me back. 

“Y/N?” 

My body eminently turning back to face him. 

“Hmm?” I hummed, licking my lips nervously 

His finger pointed towards the roof and my eyes followed it finding that very annoying piece of mistletoe hanging above us both once again. 

“Seems to keep happening to us doesn’t it?” I questioned raising an eye brow 

Inside I was a yearning mess, I could feel my cheeks already heating up at the thought of kissing him again. 

“Does, doesn’t it? Wonder why.” David aimlessly spoke as he focused on me stepping closer to my body once more. 

My arms subconsciously linked around his neck as if this was so very natural to me. I pulled him closer to my body, needing his touch all to myself just for this moment. I felt his hands gently cup my heated cheeks, making them burn worse. 

“David.” I whispered, the need in my voice very clear. 

This time our lips somewhat smashed together, underlying need being brought out in both me and him. My fingers snaked up through his beautiful deep brown hair, pulling at his silky locks just for effect. It worked as he made a deep whine into my lips, one that satisfied me more than I could say. He bit at my bottom lip, leisurely biting and sucking at it which made me moan back at him. 

When we did finally release, my arms left him too soon for his liking, I could tell on his face. 

“Merry Christmas David.” I muttered, standing on my tippy toes to peck his lips once more. 

Escaping his touch finally I walked out into the cold winter’s night. Turning around to see a very confused David in the door way, I could sense his uneasiness with himself. I gave a half smile to him, before disappearing from his sight into the harsh winter’s darkness.


End file.
